Stepping Sideways
by BabeyRachey
Summary: Harry is spending the Summer at the Burrow. But this time, something is different. He realizes it isn't something, it's someone. It's Ginny Weasley. What is he going to do now? Chapter 12 Up!
1. Hello, Ginny!

Sadly, I do not own anything. All the characters, places, etc are JK Rowling's.sigh  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter One: Hello, Ginny!  
  
Harry was standing in the Dursley's front lawn, staring apprehensively at the empty soda can sitting in front of him. If anyone had walked by, they would have said that the boy seemed afraid of the can. But what they didn't know, was that soda can wasn't just a soda can. It happened to be a portkey.  
  
Harry hadn't used a portkey since that night Cedric died, and had no desire to use one now. But if he wanted to get to the Weasley's, so he could stay for the summer, it was the only way. None of the Weasley's even knew Harry was coming, except for Mr. Weasley. He wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Harry checked his watch. 30 seconds.. 20. Harry grabbed the can in one hand, his trunk with all his things in the other. 10. 5. 2. Suddenly Harry felt the all too familiar tug around his navel and the sensation of having his feet lifted off the ground. He kept his eyes closed until he felt his feet hit solid ground. When he opened them, he was greeted with the lovely sight of the Weasley's front door. Trying to smooth out his stubbornly untidy hair, he knocked sharply.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a girl, slightly younger than Harry, with the usual bright red hair of the Weasley family.  
  
"Hello, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny just gaped, but soon recovered herself. "Harry! What are you doing here? What a surprise!" She gave him a small smile, which he returned. He looked over her shoulder at the unusually quiet house. "Where is everyone?" Ginny gave a laugh, which Harry realized, he had never really heard before. "Quiet, isn't it? Fred, George, and Ron are out playing quidditch with Bill and Charlie, who are home for the summer. Percy and Dad are at work. Mum went out shopping, she should be back any minute. Well, come in then!" She stepped back to let him come in. Harry stood a second, feeling slightly windswept, before composing himself and stepping inside. Ginny had never said that much in one go before, at least not to him.  
  
Harry set down his trunk, and grabbed his broomstick which was tied to it. " I think I'll go surprise Ron and the others. Don't tell your mum yet, if she gets home. Thanks Gin!" Harry stepped out the back door and mounted his broom. Ginny waved goodbye as he took off, only relieving a soft sigh when he was out of earshot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia Weasley sat in a well-worn armchair in front of the fire. She pulled out her diary that she had hid under the cushion when she got up to answer the door. Picking up her quill, she began to write.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
Guess who that was at the door? Harry! I couldn't believe it. I've only been thinking about him for the past four years! I was actually just thinking of when Ron was going to invite him over when he appeared!. I have the feeling that Ron has no idea he is even here though. Dad does, I guess. I have the WHOLE summer with Harry Potter here! Well, except for the first three days. He was at the Dursley's then. I wonder why he came so soon? Anyway, I'm happy, yet nervous. He never seems to notice me. I always seem like I'm on the sidelines. I'll just be his best friend's little sister to him. Oh! Mum's back! Ttfn! ~ Ginny  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry zoomed over the woods, his feet barely brushing the treetops. Just ahead, he could make out a few people playing a makeshift game of quidditch. Harry grinned as he got a idea. Picking up speed, he started circling the game, widely enough that nobody noticed at first. But soon, Bill noticed a moving blur to the right of the game.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Charlie looked to where Bill was looking, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the blur went by again. By that time, Fred, George, and Ron had gathered by them. The blur went by two more times before disappearing.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Holy cow!"  
  
"Will it come back?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Ok, let's keep playing guys!" Charlie finally called. They all did gladly. A few minutes later, Bill and Charlie took steep dives, aiming towards the ever-glittering snitch. But before they could reach it, something flew by and caught it. Startled, they barely stopped before hitting the ground.  
  
"Now now, boys. You are just going to be a little faster. Loosing your edge, Charlie dear?"  
  
Everybody looked to the owner of the voice, who was now safely standing on the ground, snitch in hand.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" The all yelled at once. Fred, George, and Ron all zoomed down beside him, catching him in a rough group hug. "Oomph! You're suffocating me!" He said, after a long moment. They released him, all smiling brightly.  
  
"Watcha doin' here Harry?!"  
  
"How's it goin', old chap?"  
  
"Hiya, Harry!"  
  
Bill and Charlie just grinned. "Did I surprise you?" Harry asked, grinning even more." Surprise us?" Charlie said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He laughed. "So, how DID you get here?"  
  
"A portkey. Your dad helped me arrange it." Harry answered. "Ah, Good ol' dad." Ron said with yet another smile. "Does mum know you're here?" "Not yet, So far only you guys, oh yeah, and Ginny."  
  
Fred and George exchanged mischievous grins.  
  
"So tell me Harry, How many time did she kiss you when she saw you on our doorstep?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder is she is done kissing the floor you walked on yet."  
  
Harry blushed, but sighed at the same timed. "You guys are insufferable"  
  
The twins just grinned and bowed.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I hope you all like it, even if you don't, tell me! Thanks! ~ BabeyRachey  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
  
Harry, not bothering to wake Ron, crept down the stair to see if a midnight snack would help him get back to sleep. Creeping into the semi-dark kitchen, he was surprised to see someone already sitting there. 


	2. Midnight Meetings

Once again, and still sadly, I do not own anything. yet. *grins mischievously* It is all JK Rowlings. except the plot of course! ;)  
  
Oh yeah, I changed the part that I got the Preview from, but it's still the same basic thing. Sorry!  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter Two: Midnight Meetings  
  
Ginny was setting the table for supper, when the boys entered, carrying their broomsticks on their shoulders. She smiled at all of them.  
  
"Mum's home" She said. "You better go wash up, supper is almost ready. Oh yeah, and Harry, Your stuff is already in Ron's room." She turned back to the forks she had been placing.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny." Harry replied, before heading up the stairs behind Ron.  
  
They came back down fifteen minutes later, drawn by the delicious smells coming from Mrs.Weasley's kitchen. "Mmmm!" Sighed Harry, "I think I came to Heaven by accident." Ron laughed, slapping him on the back. "Close to it, mate. It's Mum's Chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes!"  
  
They sat themselves around the large, wooden table. Two minutes later, the twins came tumbling down the stairs, followed by a hungry looking Charlie and Bill. Just then, Mrs.Weasley came out of her kitchen, carry a large dish that smelled, well, heavenly! "Harry, dear!" She cried, hurriedly handing the hot pan to Ginny, who was right behind her. Mrs.Weasley rushed forward and grabbed Harry into a tight hug.  
  
"When did you get here? How did you get here? It's so wonderful to see you, Harry dear! Oh my, I am so happy you're here! Do you have all your things? When-"  
  
"Mum!" Ron said, stopping her tirade of questions. "Oh, yes. Sorry, dear. Here you go!" She took the steaming dish from Ginny again, and placed it on the table. Harry dug in, rather enthusiastically. The Dursley's hadn't starved him, but their supply food was definitely less-than-adequate.  
  
It wasn't until they had started on desert that Mr.Weasley came home, looking quite unsurprised when he saw Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, Did you get here safely?"  
  
Harry grinned. "It was fine, thanks for arranging it, by the way." Most of the Weasley's looked at Harry, then Mr.Weasley, in surprise, Who both looked impeccably calm, though Harry was trying VERY hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces.  
  
"Well," Said Mrs.Weasley finally, "Who want's more desert?"  
  
Everybody raised their hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No. You take it. No. Wormtail.No.. No. Help me. please No. NO!"  
  
Harry woke up drenched with sweat. He fumbled around for his glasses on the table beside his bed, while trying to catch his breath. He had been having these nightmares since the end of the tournament. They had not got worse, or better. They just were plain awful, and made him feel sick for a while afterwards.  
  
Harry put on his glasses, and swung his legs out of bed, knowing it was useless to try going back to sleep for a while. Making sure he hadn't woken Ron, Harry crept out of the room, and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. Maybe he could make some tea, or have a bite to eat. Harry pressed a hand to his nauseous stomach. Or not.  
  
Opening the kitchen door, Harry flicked on the light. Much to his great surprise, someone was already there!  
  
"Ginny?" The younger girl looked at him.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny replied, shutting the book she had been writing in. "What are you doing up?" they both said at the same time. Ginny gave a small smile.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She answered softly.  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ginny stood up, while pulling out a chair for Harry, indicating him to sit. "I'll make us some tea." She bustled around the kitchen for a moment, and put the water on to boil, before she returned at sat back down. Ginny grinned at Harry. "You don't look so good."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Nightmares don't sit well with me. How about you?" Ginny just shook her head. "I wish they didn't sit with me at all!" Harry nodded in understanding. "Tell me about it!" Ginny looked puzzled. "About what?" She said, "My dream?" Harry gave out a little laugh. "It's a muggle saying. It means 'I know exactly how you feel'." Ginny smiled. "Oh, ok then."  
  
The teakettle went off, and Ginny fixed the tea, also adding what looked like a few drops of some potion into each of their cups. She handed Harry his cup, and sat across form him, sipping her own. Harry just looked in his, slightly suspicious. Ginny noticed this and explained, "Oh, don't worry. It's just a relaxing potion. Mum keeps it around the house just in case of something like this. It'll make you feel better." Harry nodded, taking a sip. Warmth spread to the tips of his toes, making him relax.  
  
"Mmm, this is good."  
  
"Are you hungry? I can fix you something."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No thanks. I'm good." They sat in a companionable silence for a while, sipping their tea. Eventually, Ginny spoke.  
  
"It was Riddle."  
  
Harry looked at her. "What?"  
  
"My dream." She said, looking up at him. "It was Riddle, he kept telling me to do these awful things, that I didn't want to do. But I did them, against my will. It was awful. I only had them the summer after my first year, and then they went away. But then they came back, a few weeks ago." Ginny took a sip of tea. Harry sighed.  
  
They sipped in silence for a few moments, before Harry spoke.  
  
"Mine was the night of the Third Task. I'm watching me. Watching me tell Cedric to take it with me. Telling him to do something that is going to kill him. I'm trying to warn them, stop them, but I can't. Then I see us at the graveyard, lots of green light, Cedric's dead body. Then I wake up screaming. If only I had done something!"  
  
Harry blinked, and realized he was crying. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Harry felt a soft hand grab his own. He looked up to see Ginny's sympathetic, tear filled eyes. "It wasn't your fault Harry. You know that. Don't torture yourself." Harry shook his head, but Ginny just squeezed his hand harder. Harry squeezed back. "Thanks Gin. I guess I can say the same to you." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm always here Harry." She let go of Harry's hand, picked up their empty cups, and put them in the sink. For some strange reason, Harry wished she hadn't let go.  
  
"Same with me." He answered. Ginny smiled. "Good. Now we better get some sleep. Goodnight Harry." "Goodnight, Ginny." He went with his impulse, and hugged her. "Thank you." She hugged him back. "Anytime."  
  
Harry trudged back up the stairs, and collapsed onto his bed. Taking off his glasses, he grinned. He was glad he went down to the kitchen that night. He let out a soft sigh. And for the first time in weeks, Harry Potter fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WooHoo! There ya go! I got to go to bed now, it's late! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews guys! :-D Hehe. Luv ya'all ~BabeyRachey  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
  
Harry knocked on Ginny's door again. "Gin, are you in there?" He heard a soft crying. "Ginny?!" He knocked harder. "Is everything ok?" The reply was so soft, that he was sure it wasn't meant for him to hear, but he still heard it, and it frightened him.  
  
"No."  
  
(Whats gonna happen next? Dun dun dun!) 


	3. Overprotective

JK Rowling owns EVERYTHING! You think she should learn to share..;) hehe. This one is a little shorter than I wanted, but I'll make up for it, I promise!  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 3: Overprotective  
  
Harry woke up late the next day, dressed, and hurried downstairs, where everyone was finishing breakfast. "There you are 'Arry!" Ron said through his bacon. "I was going to come wake you up in a few minutes." Harry sat down and grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast. "I was just tired, that's all." He looked up the table at Ginny, who was taking her last bite of toast. She caught his eye and smiled. Harry smiled back.  
  
Charlie noticed this, and was puzzled, but didn't say anything. "So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked Ron. Ron swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "Well, we could play quidditch. Or we could just relax, play chess or something." Harry thought a moment. "How about both?" Ron grinned. "Ok, then." He looked around at the others. "That ok with all of you?" They all nodded. "Good." Said Harry.  
  
"Can I play, too?"  
  
Everyone looked at Ginny, who looked excited.  
  
"Sure!" said Harry, just as Ron said "Come on, Ginny! Not now!" Harry looked at Ron. "Why can't she play?" He glanced at Ginny, who looked a little angry. "Yeah, why not RONALD?" Ginny asked, in not as nice a voice. Harry new Ron HATED being called Ronald. Ron's ears turned pink.  
  
"Because.. You're a girl! You'll get hurt!" Ginny flamed at these words.  
  
"Ron, you.. You... PIG! SO WHAT IF I AM A GIRL!?! I BET I COULD FLY CIRCLES AROUND YOU! JUST BECAUSE IM FEMALE DOESN'T MAKE ME FRAGILE! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!"  
  
At this, Ginny left the table, storming up to her bedroom. Everyone looked at Ron, who was bright red. Harry couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "Why couldn't you just let her play?" Harry asked, curious, and a little upset that Ginny was so mad. Ron shrugged, looking bad-tempered. "I dunno. Flying is dangerous. I don't even know if she can fly! I've never seen her. And when we play, we can be brutal!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you going to go apologize or anything?" Bill said to his youngest brother. The latter sighed, and stood up. The rest listened as he climbed the stairs and reached Ginny's room.  
  
Harry heard Ron knock on her door. "Gin? I just wanted-" Harry heard Ginny cut him off with a muffled reply. A few moments later, Ron came down the stairs, looking very angry. "What happened?" Fred asked, a little too eagerly. Ron glared at him. "She told me to go to. somewhere." Fred and George started laughing, Charlie looked shocked, but Bill stood up. "I'll go talk to her." He said. But Harry stopped him.  
  
"No, let me." He stood up and started up the stairs before anyone could stop him. The Weasley boys stared at where Harry had been for a moment, before Charlie spoke. "Ok then, but why?" the other brothers nodded in agreement, before turning back to their food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry knocked softly on the pink door marked 'Virginia's Room'. "Ginny?" He called. Harry knocked on Ginny's door again. "Gin, are you in there?" He heard a soft crying. "Ginny?!" He knocked harder. "Is everything ok?" The reply was so soft, that he was sure it wasn't meant for him to hear, but he still heard it, and it frightened him.  
  
"No."  
  
He had no idea Ginny would be so upset over a little thing like this. "It's me, Harry, Ginny. Please let me in!"  
  
He heard some footsteps, and the next second the door was pulled open to reveal a tear-stained Ginny. She no longer looked mad, just hurt. She stepped back, and Harry stepped in. He had never seen her room before. The walls were a pale pink, with white border, and different pictures and posters decorated the walls.  
  
Ginny sat down on her pink bedspread, and Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Ron IS sorry, Ginny." The girl let out a snort. Harry continued. "He is just being an overprotective big brother. What else can you expect?" Ginny stood up and walked to her window, before turning to face the black-haired boy on her bed. "That's all they EVER are! They HAVE to protect poor, little, innocent Ginny! They don't think she can take care of herself, or do anything right!" She looked angry again. "They never trust me that I can do things MYSELF." Ginny flopped back down on the bed.  
  
The girl looked up at Harry. "Why does everybody think I'm incapable of anything? Is it because of what happened in first year?" Here she broke down, sobbing softly. Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder. He understood now. She thought that people still believed she was to blame. That's why they never let her do anything. Poor Ginny!  
  
"Come on, Ginny. Let's play quidditch. It'll be fun. And this has nothing to do with your first year. Ron just being a pain in the butt."  
  
Ginny grinned up at Harry through her tears. "Thank you, Harry." Harry ginned back, happy she was on her way to her old self. "Anytime."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the Weasley brothers looked relieved when they saw Ginny was coming down the stairs behind Harry. She didn't say anything, but grabbed her broom and headed out the door. Ron turned to Harry once she was out the door.  
  
"How in the world did you get her to listen to you?"  
  
Harry just shrugged. "I guess I just understood what she felt like." Ron shook his head. "I'm glad you do mate, because I sure don't!" Harry's response was to punch him in the arm. "Ouch!" Ron cried in mock pain, then gave his best friend a friendly shove, making Harry stumble into the coat rack by the kitchen door. "Klutz." He heard Fred mutter before he tossed a wet rag at him. Fred was about to retaliate but just then Ginny peaked her head around the door.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys coming or what? Quidditch won't play itself you know!" She headed back outside. All the boys grabbed their broom, and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hahaha! You guys thought it was something serious! :-P Well, it IS serious. but not as serious as I thought about making it.. Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! ~ BabeyRachey  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
Harry was inches from the snitch, and suddenly, everything went black.  
  
Muahaha! That's it! ;) Next chapter up soon! 


	4. Shocks for Everyone

No, unfortunately, I don't own anything, except the plot. I will never be JK Rowling. o well. :-P  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 4: Shocks for Everyone  
  
The group reached what Harry had come to call "The Weasley Pitch", which is where they always played quidditch. They quickly divided into teams. Fred, George, Ron, and Bill were one team, and Ginny, Harry, and Charlie the other. Harry was the seeker for his team, and would help Ginny with being chaser. Bill was the seeker for his team. So they played.  
  
Ginny shocked every by being a VERY excellent flyer. She zoomed in and out of everyone, and scored the first points of the game. Harry didn't have to help her very much, so he mainly stayed out of the way, keeping an eye out for the snitch.  
  
When the score reached 50-10, Harry's team in the lead, he spotted the snitch, going up. So instead of diving, he zoomed up, Bill a fair distance behind him. As he got closer, he began to feel strange, itchy, numbing sensation., but he kept his mind on the game, stretching for the glittering orb in front of him. Then, Harry was inches from the snitch, and suddenly, everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny saw Harry start to slump, and then fall. Everybody froze. "Harry!" she gasped, and sped down the field. 'Please help me get to him in time!' She prayed. Harry had been a good 150 feet in the air, a fall like this would kill him for sure.  
  
The girl went into a slight dive, making sure she was directly under the falling boy, and went straight up. She held up her arms and didn't breathe until a heavy body slammed into her. The impact nearly made her fall off, but she held steady, Harry the only thing on her mind. Ginny quickly got to the ground, her brothers following her quickly.  
  
Ron rushed over, pale behind his freckles. He lifted his best friend off Ginny's broom, laying him gently on the ground. Ginny kneeled next to him, silent tears running down her face. "Harry!" Ron yelled, "Harry, come on! Harry!" His voice turned desperate. He looked up at Ginny, and was shocked to see her trembling and crying. Charlie ran over and leaned over the still boy, checking his pulse. "He's still breathing, but it's shallow." He looked around at everyone. "Did anyone see what happened?" All the boys shook there heads, but Ginny spoke up in a shaky voice. "I.. I saw him sort of slump, then fall. Nothing happened, except for him falling." There she started sobbing. Ron put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Charlie picked up Harry in his arms. "Let's get him to the house now. We have to figure out something. Ron, help Ginny!" He started half-running towards the house, leaving the others to follow. "Come on, Gin." Ron said soothingly. He helped Ginny up, and supported her as they went up to the house. By the time they got there, Charlie had laid Harry on the couch, and was searching the house for Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Mrs.Weasley came out of the kitchen, a plate of fresh cookies. "Cookies, any-" She saw Harry. "Oh, good lord!" She dropped the plate of cookies, and hurried over to his side. "What happened?!" Ron explained what happened in a voice nearly as shaky as Ginny's. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head when he was finished. "That's odd. I really don't know. here, let me try. Back up!" Everyone but Ginny moved away form the couch. Mrs.Weasley didn't object.  
  
"Enneverate!" She said, pointing her wand at Harry. Nothing happened. "Bill!" She said. "Get me the yellow potion in the clear vial in the upper cupboard to the left of the kitchen!" Bill ran and shoved the potion into her hand. She uncorked it and poured a little down Harry's throat. It seemed to Ginny that everyone had stopped breathing. Finally, Ron broke the thick silence.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It will give him plenty of oxygen in his blood for the next hour or so, and keep him breathing regularly." She shook her head. "I'll contact Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. " She got up and went into the kitchen to use the fireplace. As soon as she was gone, Ron walked over beside his sister, who was now grasping Harry's hand rather tightly. "Com eon, Harry! Don't leave me." Ginny muttered under her breath, pleading. Ron heard, and looked at her oddly.  
  
Ron didn't have a chance to say anything though, because Mrs.Weasley came back into the room just then.  
  
"Dumbledore is coming. He'll be here any minute. He said he had something quick to take care of first." Charlie walked over to his mother and put a comforting arm around her. "He'll be fine. Dumbledore will take care of everything." But his eyes were still troubled. They waited in silence for a few minutes, until they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Said Bill, dashing to the door.  
  
When he came back, Dumbledore and a great, black dog followed him.  
  
Ron gave a small smile when the dog went right up to Harry, and licked the boy's still hand. "Dumbledore!" Mrs.Weasley said, with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you could come so quickly!" Dumbledore nodded to her, and went to sit on the edge of the sofa next to Harry. He felt Harry's head, his pulse, then pulled out his wand and muttered a few words. Dumbledore turned to the anxiously waiting crowd.  
  
"He will be ok, he is simply sleeping now. He needs rest, so I expect he will up in about an hour or so. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I believe it came from some delayed allergic reaction to some magic or potion." He looked around the room at everyone.  
  
"Can anyone tell me if any potions have been administered to Harry here in the past 24 hours?" Mrs.Weasley shook her head. "No, except for the one to help him breathe that I gave him a few minutes ago!" Through this, Ginny squirmed uncomfortably. Nobody noticed, except of course, Dumbledore.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked looking at her, and so did everybody else.  
  
"Er, well.. " She hesitated. "He couldn't sleep well last night, and he came downstairs, and I was there too. We had tea, and I put some relaxing potion into it, to help us sleep a little better." She looked up anxiously at Dumbledore. "I didn't mean to! I honestly didn't!" One lone tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
The old man let out a soft chuckle. "It is not your fault dear. Nobody knew. " He looked at the black dog who was now laying on Harry's comfortably. "Let's see, Relaxing potion you said? Yes. Then his allergy could be to Fluxweed, Dydra plant, or Paliosis. But I'll put my bet on Fluxweed, betting on his reaction." The old man got to his feet, and turned to face Mrs.Weasley. "He will be tested when he gets to Hogwarts. Until then, do not administer no potions without running it past me first."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Ginny again, "Don't blame yourself, in fact, you probably helped him." Ginny gaped at him. "B.. But, look at him! It's my fault! I gave him that potion!" Dumbledore just shook his head. "It's good we found it now, any later, it might've been to late." He turned back to Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Would it be much trouble to house Snuffles here for a little while, at least?" He gestured towards Sirius. Fortunately, Mrs.Weasley knew his true identity from just a week or so before. She nodded without hesitation, knowing how much Harry cared for his godfather.  
  
"Well, that is taken care of." He nodded goodbye to everyone, and swept out of the room.  
  
Everyone turned his or her relieved faces to Harry sleeping form.  
  
"Well, that's a relief!" Ron said a little too loudly. "It's only an allergy!" But Charlie, Bill, and Mrs.Weasley looked grim.  
  
"Do you know how MANY potions have fluxweed in them?" Bill shook his head. "Many of the common ones, and even some rare. Luckily, there is a another weed you can use. But it is a rare plant, and hard to find."  
  
"What plant is that?" Fred and George asked him at the same time.  
  
"Pliariweed." Ginny answered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?" Ron asked her. "My pen-pal, when I was eight, she was allergic to Fluxweed to. Only one person in a million is allergic to it. That's why it's so common in potions" She never took her eyes off Harry while she said this, but she had backed up from him, like she thought she would hurt him.  
  
Everyone gaped at her. "Wow." Ron finally said. "Everyone out now, Dumbledore said an hour or so." Mrs.Weasley usher them into the kitchen, where the now slightly squashed cookies were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! I hope you liked it! Its bunches longer than the other ones! (over 1,400 words!) The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!!! ~BabeyRachey  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
  
Harry leaned up against Sirius's warm animagus body, feeling very content. Ginny wandered over and sat beside him. "Give up already, do you?" She grinned at him. "That's what you think!" Harry pulled out the hidden water balloon in his hand, and popped it over Ginny's head.  
  
^ Doesn't this chapter sound like fun?! ;) 


	5. Learning to Live

Yes, I know, once AGAIN, I do not own anything but the plot. *double sigh*  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter Five: Learning to Live  
  
Harry felt as if he were coming out of a fog. He tried shaking his head, as if to clear it, but it seemed too heavy to move. Slowly but surely, his vision cleared, and he realized he was lying on the Weasley's sofa.  
  
'What happened?' He wondered, scratching the back of his neck, which was itchy. Suddenly, Harry realized, he was itchy all over. Starting to sit up, Harry noticed a warm weight on top of his feet, and nearly choked on his tongue when he realized what, or who, it was.  
  
'What in the world is he doing here? What happened?' Harry sat up rapidly, startling Sirius so much he fell off the couch. Sirius started to glare at Harry in his dog form, but was overjoyed when he realized Harry was awake. Sirius started barking loudly, bringing Bill, Charlie, and Mrs.Weasley running in, looking anxious.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Your awake!" Mrs.Weasley ran over and gave him a motherly hug. Bill and Charlie just looked relieved and grinned as Ron and the Twins ran in. Ginny followed, but more slowly and hesitantly.  
  
Harry looked at all of them, his eyes puzzled behind his glasses, all the while scratching his legs and arms.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, finally voicing his thoughts. "One minute I was flying, then everything went black, and I woke up here, all itchy." Harry started to attack the back of his neck, emphasizing this last statement. The others looked nervously around at each other, before Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well Harry, after you lost consciousness, Ginny flew under you and caught you." Harry shot a surprised look at Ginny who was silent, trying to hide behind everyone else. "Then Charlie brought you back to the house, where Mum gave you a breathing potion, and then Dumbledore came, with Si . . . Snuffles. He helped you, I guess, we couldn't tell. Then he told us what . . . what was wrong, and left. Snuffles is staying with us for a while."  
  
Harry nodded, but wasn't satisfied. "What HAPPENED though? Why did I lose consciousness?" He looked at everyone, and started scratching his elbow. "Dratted itching!!"  
  
Mrs.Weasley smiled gently. "One second Harry." She turned to Ginny, who shrank back even more. "Ginny, can you get that magical No-Itch lotion I gave you a few weeks ago?" The girl just nodded and ran upstairs. They only waited a few moments before Ginny clattered back down the stairs, and gave her mother the bottle.  
  
Mrs.Weasley put a small amount on her fingertips, "Here, Harry." Harry held out his arm, but before she could do anything, Bill suddenly cried out. "Wait, Mum!!" He grabbed the bottle from her hand, Harry and Mrs.Weasley froze. Bill sighed, and pointed at something on the back of the bottle.  
  
Under the ingredients, it read 'Fluxweed'.  
  
Mrs.Weasley sighed and lowered her hand. Harry just looked puzzled. "What? What is it?" "Well, er, Harry." Ron started. "It turns out you are" Fred continued, "allergic to" George added, "Er, Fluxweed." Ron finished. Harry looked slightly perturbed.  
  
"As in the plant Fluxweed? The one we use all the time in potions class?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"I see." Was all Harry said. "The relaxing potion. That's what triggered it off, wasn't it? Relaxing potion has a very high potency of fluxweed." He looked up, right into Ginny's troubled eyes. " Good thing you caught me, eh' Ginny?" The younger girl shook her head adamantly.  
  
"It's my fault. I gave you the potion! You could have died, falling of your broom. It's my fault you're all itchy! It's my fault you almost dies today, it was MY fault that YOU almost DIED THREE YEARS AGO!" She delivered the last of this in a hysterical sort of yell, before bursting into tears and running up the stairs.  
  
Harry sat there feeling slightly stunned. Wow. Ginny still blamed herself for what happened in the chamber, and that Harry did almost die. But he was alive, and it WASN'T her fault. Harry suddenly felt an unexpected rush of guilt. He had never taken the time to really get to know Ginny. They may have talked a total of maybe half an hour in the years he had known her.  
  
Bill finally spoke through the thick silence, "Let her cool down a little bit . . . so, what do you guys want to do now, now that Harry has decided to join us once again?" Everyone let out a tense sort of laugh.  
  
"I know!" Said George, with a wicked sort of grin, and he sent his twin a knowing glance. "It's sort-of a muggle game."  
  
"But a great one!" Fred added.  
  
George grinned even bigger. "Now Harry, you have probably heard of it." He cleared his throat. "I believe the muggle's call it . . ." He paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"A Water balloon fight?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry crouched behind his 'base', which happened to be a set of bushes, along with about 30 water balloons.  
  
"Ready . . ." He heard Fred yell.  
  
"Set . . ." yelled George.  
  
"GO!" they both yelled at the same time. There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Harry heard a strangled yell. 'Aha!' Thought Harry, 'The war has begun!' He peeked over the bushes and saw a flash of red hair to his right, he aimed, and threw a large, green water balloon in that direction.  
  
Ron yelped in surprise when a water balloon hit him in the back of the head. He spun around, but didn't see anyone. He crept toward a patch of bushes, thinking it would be a great hiding spot, but was hardly two feet from it before he was pelted with two more balloons.  
  
Harry doubled over with nearly silent laughter at the look on Ron's face. Ron was drenched and had a look of shock on his face. He peeked over the bushes once again, but Ron was gone. He stood up a little farther, looking around. Suddenly, was hit with water balloon in the back of his head. He gave a yell as Ice Cold water poured down his back.  
  
"RON!" He gasped, and spun to see the smug look on Ron's face. Luckily, harry dodged the next throw. HE grabbed one of his balloons, and got Ron square in the face, giving him time to run. Unfortunately for him, he ran right into the middle of the field, and was instantly pelted with five or six balloons.  
  
Harry quickly ran another direction, hiding behind a large oak tree. He grabbed another one of His balloons, (Which were magicked so they would appear where he was), and lobbed it behind a likely hiding spot. Sure enough, Charlie yelped in surprise this time.  
  
The battle went on before Harry decided he would take a rest. He held out his hand in the time-out signal and walked over to the tree where Sirius was laying.  
  
Harry leaned up against Sirius's warm animagus body, feeling very content. Ginny wandered over and sat beside him. "Give up already, do you?" She grinned at him. "That's what you think!" Harry pulled out the hidden water balloon in his hand, and popped it over Ginny's head.  
  
The red headed girl spluttered for a moment, looked at Harry's mischievous grin, before pulling one out of her pocket and smashing it on Harry's chest. Harry shook his body like a dog, and got both of them even more wet. Sirius growled at them, clearly wanting them to stop getting him wet.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a look, and she gave it back. They both pulled out some ammo (AKA Water balloons), and stood up before throwing them at Sirius's still form. The dog jumped at least two feet into the air, while Harry and Ginny doubled over with laughter.  
  
The animagus started advancing on them slowly, giving a slight growl. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran Sirius at their heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and had nearly forgotten about the earlier that morning. Nearly.  
  
Right after dinner, Harry decided to go up to bed, feeling more tired than he normally would have. On his way up the stairs, he missed all the worried looks that followed him.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Ron asked his mother.  
  
"Yes, He'll be fine. Dumbledore said he would be tired." Said Mrs.Weasley, who was absentmindedly petting Sirius's head. Sirius looked extremely content.  
  
"We'll let him sleep in again tomorrow. He needs it." Said Mr.Weasley, who had come home before dinner, and had been told everything.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Harry was crawling under his covers, feeling very tired, but once again very content.  
  
"Night." He muttered to Hedwig, and for a second night in a row, he fell asleep with a smile on his face/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! LYA!  
  
~ BabeyRachey  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
  
Harry stared at the letter as though it were a bomb. Slowly he opened it, and in there was one small slip of paper. HE went white as he read . . . 


	6. Falling Once Again

I am SOO sorry this took so long to put up! I have been finishing school and my computer is being crappy and crashing all the time. I am working REALLY fast! SORRY!!! PLEASE keep reviewing! I love you all! (  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 6: Falling Once Again  
  
The next week went rather uneventfully, unless you count Ron getting a black eye from a particularly nasty gnome. Harry and Ginny met several more times in the middle of the night, though without the relaxing potions. Ginny told Harry all of her dreams, and Harry poured out all of his fears to Ginny. Other than that, they didn't talk very much. But Harry could tell she was still upset about something.  
  
Harry ran down the Weasley's stairs one morning, laughing, with Ron right behind him. HE sat down at the table for breakfast, as Mrs.Weasley came through the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh, Hello boys." She dolled out bacon on both of their plates. "Oh yes, Harry. The post arrived, and there was a letter for you." Harry looked at her, puzzled. Nobody wrote him, except for Hermione and Sirius. Hermione had just written last night, though, and Sirius was still at the Burrow.  
  
Mrs.Weasley handed him a thin, white, muggle-looking envelope. On the front was no discernable hand writing, it was just written in block letters. For some reason, it made Harry extremely uneasy. Harry stared at the letter as though it were a bomb. Slowly he opened it, and in there was one small slip of paper. He went white as he read . . .  
  
'Harry Potter,  
Cedric is dead! DEAD! And it's YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I don't believe any of that crap about the Dark Lord coming back! Ha! YOU would have BEATEN him! But Cedric is GONE! YOU killed him! Wait till I see you again, you will wish you were never born you murderer!  
From: . . .'  
  
Ron watched his friend grow paler and paler, his eyes widening until Ron thought they would pop. Harry suddenly dropped the letter as though it had scorched him, his eyes, blank and shocked. Picking it up, Ron read it, than threw it down in disgust.  
  
"A hate letter! That's disgusting! It's all a load of bull." Harry stayed silent. "Someone has too much time on their hands!" Muttered Ron angrily. Harry suddenly just got up and walked out the door, not looking back or saying anything. Ron stared at the door where his friend had left.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What was that dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked her son, coming back into the dining room. "Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "He got a letter, a nasty one. It's awful. He just got up and left, went outside." Mrs.Weasley picked up the piece of paper, and gasped when she read it. When she set the letter down her eyes were aflame with anger and filed with sorrowful tears.  
  
"Whoever wrote this better stay out of my way!" She looked at Ron. "He was doing so much better! And this stupid letter probably ruined it! You watch after him Ron!" She shook her head like Ron, disgusted and worried. "We all have to watch out for him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry wandered aimlessly through the field and into the woods. Tripping on a tree root, Harry found himself with his face in the dirt.  
  
'I deserve that at least.' He though bitterly. 'For killing all those people.'  
  
He rolled over onto his back and looked up into a spot of sunlight coming through the treetops. His thoughts were all one mass that was making him confused and dizzy. He thought about Cedric, his Parents, and Voldemort. He thought about the letter, and wondered who was hated him so much, who still blamed him for Cedric's death.  
  
'Has to be a Hufflepuff.' He decided. All Hufflepuffs had adored Cedric. 'And Cho . . .' A little voice inside his head said. He tried to shake it out, but the name Cho echoed in his head.  
  
"It can't be Cho." Harry said aloud. "She wouldn't be that cruel."  
  
"Who wouldn't be that cruel?"  
  
Harry jumped, scrambling into a sitting position. Ginny stood in front of him, her face in a puzzled expression.  
  
"Ginny?!" Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?" Ginny snorted. "Last I checked I was still on Weasley property. I was laying on a branch on my favorite tree when I heard someone. I came down to investigate." She gave a little shrug, then looked back at Harry, who had a scratched cheek and was still very pale.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm Fine!" Harry said a little too quickly. Ginny gave him a skeptical look. "You expect me to believe that?" Harry just shook his feed, a little sheepish. Ginny sat down next to Harry, looking expectant, but Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Well?" She prompted. Harry gave a little shiver, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"I'm Sorry, Ginny." He finally choked out. "But, I can't." Harry got up quickly and walked towards the house, leaving Ginny feeling very confused and angry. What was with him? After all those talks they had, he couldn't tell her the name of a girl?  
  
Ginny stood up after a few moments and headed back towards the house as well.  
  
When she got there, she saw Ron, Bill, Charlie, and her Mum sitting around the kitchen table, looking ashen-faced and talking quietly. Bill held a slip of paper in his hand. Everyone looked up when she came in, looking rather bad-tempered.  
  
"Ginny, sit down a second." Bill said to her, looking grave. Ginny, still upset, sat down in a huff. "What now?" she said, in a snotty voice. She knew she was being unreasonable, but didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Well . . ." started Bill, but didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence.  
  
"You see . . ." Charlie tried to say, but he trailed off. After several more attempts, Ginny got really angry.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't trust me? Nobody trusts me, so that's ok." She stood up. "First Harry, now you guys. I ran into him in the woods, and you know what he did?!" the others looked at her, looking shocked and helpless at the same time.  
  
"He SNUBBED me. After all our talks, and gaining each other's trust, he snubs me! I can't believe him. He was acting like a self-righteous jerk!" Now everyone was staring at her with their mouths open. But Ginny wasn't finished, even though she knew what she was saying wasn't fair, or very true. She was angry, and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
"I thought he was ok, and that we were friends. I was wrong! He is too busy being 'Perfect' Potter. Ha! I bet he is far from perfect. Someone good wouldn't snub someone they trust!"  
  
Ginny finished, her eyes flashing and her cheeks tinged with pink. Ron was looking furious, Bill, Charlie, and Mrs.Weasley were staring at her, scandalized.  
  
"Well, It's nice to know what you think of me."  
  
Ginny spun around, paling when she saw who was by the door. Harry stared at her hard, his eyes full of anger and hurt.  
  
"I can't believe you would say those things, Virginia." Ginny flinched, he knew she hated being called her full first name, she thought it sounded too formal. "I DO trust you, or I did. Maybe you are just too much of a little girl to understand!"  
  
Even though she knew she was getting what she deserved, Ginny felt anger surge through her again.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" she yelled at him. He gave a derisive snort. "You sure are acting like one!" Harry retorted. "Well, at least I don't strut around like an arrogant snob showing off a scar that I don't even remember getting!" Ginny knew she had crossed a line. She saw a flash of pure hatred in Harry's eyes, before Harry turned and stormed right back out the door again.  
  
Ginny felt a rush of pride, but that was washed away immediately by the feeling of guilt and dread. Ron was on her in a second.  
  
"What was THAT for Ginny?! I can't believe you! After all he's been through!" Ron was shaking with anger. Charlie put a comforting arm on Ron's shoulder. Bill put an arm around his shaking mother, and all of them stared at the red-headed girl in front of them. Even Sirius was staring at her from under the table, anger and worry etched into his dog face.  
  
"You . . ." Mrs.Weasley sputtered at her daughter. "You had no right, Virginia Astella Weasley, to say those kind of things to him!" "I . . ." Started Ginny, but Bill interrupted. "No, Ginny. You had no right, Especially after the letter."  
  
"W-what letter?" She asked, dread creeping over her. Bill showed her the slip of paper in his hand. "He got it this morning." Ginny read and felt guilt tearing up her insides. " I see." She finally said. Mrs.Weasley looked at her youngest child, wanting to scream and cry and the same time.  
  
"Ginny, you are grounded for the rest of this summer. No more outings, no more flying, no quidditch. Only homework, housework, and so on." Ginny gaped at her mother. "Bu-But . . ." "No buts." Ginny felt a slight spark of anger. "But he insulted me too! He yelled at me too!"  
  
"Actually," Ron growled. "He never raised his voice. You did all the yelling, hardly giving him a chance! And you deserved every single thing he said, and ten times more!" Ron pulled himself out of Charlie's grasp and went out the same door Harry had gone.  
  
Ginny groaned and collapsed in her chair. Her life just went from miserable, to hell. All because of her stupid mouth. She remembered the look in Harry's eyes before he left. It was hatred. Pure hatred. Ginny stifled a sob. This was going to be a Looooong summer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I hope you guys liked it! I will try and post the next chapter ASAP! Please review! Thanks everyone! Love ya! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
~BabeyRachey  
  
Preview of the Next chapter:  
  
"Hello, Ginny. What a surprise." But the look on his face told her that he wasn't surprised at all. "Is something wrong?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir. And it's all my fault." 


	7. Tears

Once AGAIN, I do NOT own anything but the plot, JK Rowling owns all the characters. OH yeah, I read Order of the Phoenix, but I am keeping this a fifth-year based story! LYA! ~BabeyRachey  
  
Sorry it took so long! I have been busy... ok, and a little lazy, I admit! I will try and post as much as I can before camp, and that's only for a week. Thanks so much! (  
  
Thanks by the way, VickiRyan and all my loyal readers.. You're a big help!  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter Seven: Tears  
  
Harry ran aimlessly through the woods, ignoring the thorns and branches that kept snagging and catching on his feet. All he could feel was his anger, complete fury, which engulfed him. He had never been this mad before, except when he accidentally blew up his Aunt Marge.  
  
Harry barely felt branches scraping his face and sides as he ran past. He just had to get away, run away, from HER. Harry a wave of hurt rush over him this time. He had come to the Weasley's expecting fun, relaxation, and relief. He had that, for a while. But now THIS had to be added to everything else.  
  
Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, Harry didn't notice the log in the way until he was flying over it. He landed on the hard, rocky ground with a groan. 'This is just my lucky day, isn't it?' He thought. Coughing up pine needles and dirt, Harry once again crawled into a sitting position and leaned up against a tree.  
  
He hadn't been ready to tell Ginny, not at that moment. In fact, he was on his way back to apologize and tell her when he heard her poetic little speech. The anger came back this time, almost worse than before. Harry couldn't believe she had said that about his scar, mocking his parent's death. Harry threw his fist on the ground, and felt it hit something sharp. He didn't look down to see what it was, or if he was bleeding.  
  
Harry had trusted Ginny, more than he usually trusted people. He had told her secrets and fears that he had never even told Hermione or Ron about. Then she threw it all back in his face.  
  
"Well," He muttered to himself. "That's what you get for trusting people." Harry felt something wet on his cheek, and lifted his hand to wipe it off. He realized he was crying. "What am I crying for?" He said. "I shouldn't be!" But he couldn't get himself to stop. He didn't expect the pain or loneliness that hit him just then, but it did.  
  
The raven-haired boy rested his head on his knees, and let the tears fall. He cried for Ginny, for his Parents. He cried for Cedric, and all the victims of Voldemort. Harry cried for Sirius who had no freedom, he cried for Remus, who had always been rejected.  
  
After he had cried all he could, Harry, feeling quite exhausted, fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat at the kitchen table, staring sullenly into her cup of tea that she had made. Where was Harry? What was he doing? Is he going to hate me forever? These thoughts kept up a constant cycle in her head. Her mother sat across from her in an angry silence, making perturbed noises in between sips of her own tea.  
  
After Ron had run out of the house, Bill had told her to make a pot of tea, and put a shot of fire whiskey in Mrs.Weasley's cup who was thin lipped and pale. Everyone was once more around the table, except for Sirius who had run out shortly after Ron, all in a stunned silence.  
  
Bill heard a small sniffling sound and turned to see a lone tear slide down Ginny's cheek. He got up silently and went to sit down next to her.  
  
"Gin?" He said softly.  
  
"What?" She answered with another sniff.  
  
"I'm not going to say it wasn't your fault, because it was. But it's not the end of the world; you can mend things with Harry." Bill put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face, right before he- he left?" She didn't wait for a response. "It was hatred. He hates me, Bill." Ginny cried harder.  
  
"No he doesn't hate you. He hates what you said. You hurt him Ginny, pretty deep from the looks of it. It's gonna take time, but everything's gonna be ok. I'm sure of it." The younger girl turned into his arms and sobbed.  
  
"B-But w-what if he n-never for-forgives me?"  
  
"I know you Gin, and I know Harry. You two will be patched up before you know it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry?" Ron called out, but all he heard was some birds singing and the sniffing of Sirius, who had followed him.  
  
Only ingrained respect for his sister had kept Ron from lashing out physically at her. He shook his head. Girls could be such idiots.  
  
"Harry?!" Ron called out again. But before he could do anything else, Sirius suddenly let out a bark, and began running in a different direction. "Sirius!" Ron called, barely keeping up with the animagus. Sirius, who was now following Harry's scent, paid no attention to the redhead following him.  
  
After several more minutes, Sirius leapt cleanly over a fallen log, and nearly ran into his godson who was fast asleep by a tree.  
  
Ron jumped over the log as well, and was greeted with the sight up his battered-looking friend. "Oh, good. You found him." Ron gave a sigh of relief. Sirius nudged Harry's slightly scratched face with his nose, trying to wake him up. Harry stirred, but didn't wake. Ron noticed there were dried tears on Harry's cheeks, and a smear of blood.  
  
"Girls. . ." Ron muttered. Sirius barked his agreement. Harry's eyes shot open at the noise, and he started, banging his head on a low branch.  
  
"Oh. Hey guys." Harry muttered, rubbing his head. Ron held out his hand and helped Harry up.  
  
"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, concerned. Harry just shot him a look that clearly said 'What do you think?' "I mean physically. You look pretty scratched up." Ron said, catching the look. "It's nothing." Harry said, but winced when tried to take a step forward.  
  
Both Sirius and Ron noticed this, and soon Sirius was looking down at his godson in his human form. "It's not 'nothing'." He said, "What happened?" Harry just shrugged. "I wasn't watching where I was going and went flying over that log there." He pointed, and Ron saw a large gash along the side of his hand that was bleeding badly. "I guess I also got some scratches from tree branches and stuff, but I wasn't noticing anything."  
  
Both Ron and Sirius nodded in understanding. "Well," Said Sirius, after a few minutes of tense silence. "We can't stay out here forever. We should get back." Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. He tried taking another step, and barely stayed up, grimacing. "I think I sprained my knee or something." Harry said, "But I think I can make it, if I had a crutch or something."  
  
Sirius suddenly turned back into his dog form, and ran off. Harry and Ron looked at the spot he had been standing in, bewildered.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron wondered. But his question was answered when Sirius came running back, carrying a stick. It was the perfect size for Harry, and even had a little Y at the top so it would fit under his arm. "Gee, thanks Sirius." Harry said, grabbing the stick from out of the dog's mouth.  
  
They started off, Harry hobbling after Sirius, followed by Ron. It took a while, getting through all the brambles and thorns,  
  
Harry limped resolutely back through the woods, not exactly looking forward to going back to the Burrow. He was still too angry. Feeling slightly dizzy, Harry paused and leaned against a tree for support. He was feeling rather weak, 'From emotional stress.' He told himself, but he couldn't find the effort to start walking again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to look at Ron, who was looking at him, concerned. Ron noticed his friend was looking rather pale and sick. "Are you ok?" "Just a little Dizzy, Ron." Harry replied, words slurring slightly. Alarmed, Ron suddenly noticed Harry's hand, which was still bleeding steadily.  
  
"Uh oh. Sirius!" Ron called. Sirius came running back, looking puzzled, then worried as he spotted Harry. "Look at his right hand." Sirius then looked alarmed. Turning once again into a human, He grabbed Harry's injured hand.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood." Sirius said in a tight voice. "We need to get back." Tearing off a piece of his shirt sleeve, the older man pressed it into the wound. Harry winced, before promptly fainting.  
  
"This just isn't your day, is it Harry?" Ron said as he caught the boy before he fell. Sirius looked slightly grim as Ron gingerly picked up the black-haired boy into his arms. "You need to eat more, mate." Ron muttered. Sirius nodded.  
  
"He needs to get back. Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Mrs.Weasley looked up at her only daughter, who looked very miserable and forlorn.  
  
"Yes, hon?" She inquired in a soothing voice.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." Ginny's voice broke slightly as she said this. Bowing her head, Ginny didn't notice her mother had moved until she had her arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so angry. I completely lost my temper." Ginny nodded. "Does that mean I'm not grounded?" The girl asked hopefully. "No." Some of the warmth left her mothers voice. "What you did was completely out of line, Ginny."  
  
"I know."  
  
Suddenly Ginny perked up, as if listening to something. Yes, there it was! "Do you hear that?" Mrs.Weasley listened to. "Barking?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, and it sounds like there's trouble!" Mrs.Weasley got up and opened the kitchen door, Ginny right behind her.  
  
"Oh no." Ginny gasped. Mrs.Weasley paled. Ron was running towards the house, a very pale, bloody Harry in his arms. They both stood back as Snuffles entered the house, followed by a tense looking Ron. "What happened?" Mrs.Weasley asked as Harry was set on the couch. "Was he attacked?" ron shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?" Ginny demanded. Her brother gave her a cold look before stating. "He was so upset, it seems, he was not watching where he was going, and fell over a log. He sprained his knee, but Snuffles found him a crutch. We noticed on the way here that his hand-"  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry's thin pale hand had a long gash along the side. Feeling slightly sick, she looked back at Ron, who was still speaking. "Was cut and bleeding badly. We, I mean, I didn't notice until Harry stopped, looking sick and said he was dizzy. He's lost too much blood."  
  
Ginny's hands covered her mouth in horror. "Will he be ok?" "He will be if we get him to a Healer." Mrs.Weasley answered, looking as nearly as pale as Harry. "I have some potions here, but I can't administer them, not with his allergy."  
  
"Hogwarts" Ginny said instantly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hogwarts. We have to take him to Hogwarts." She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Madame Promfrey is the best Healer I know. And Dumbledore is the only one who knows about Harry's allergy. And Snape is there if Harry needs a different potion made."  
  
"Ok." Said Mrs.Weasley. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again, Ron bundled Harry up into his arms. "Ginny, you go first. Go immediately and tell Dumbledore why we are here and what happened. Ron, take Harry straight to Madame Promfrey. I will follow you, and meet you both in the infirmary. Got it?" Mrs.Weasley looked at the three children in front of her, on unconscious and two looking very worried.  
  
Ginny grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the pot Mrs.Weasley offered her. Throwing it into the flames, she stepped in and cried out loudly. "Hogwarts!" She was gone in a flash.  
  
When she reached her destination, she realized she was in the Gryffindor Common Room. "That's odd." She murmured, before immediately heading out the portrait hole. Luckily, the Fat Lady was not in her portrait at the moment, so Ginny was saved from odd questions.  
  
She remembered where Dumbledore's office was too, and before she knew it she was standing in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Er." Ginny had no idea what the password was. "Phoenix?" The statue didn't move. "Grimmuald?" Nothing. "Order? Socks? Pancakes?" Ginny was just naming random things now. Suddenly the gargoyle shifted to the side, and out stepped Dumbledore, who gave Ginny a slight smile.  
  
"Hello, Ginny. What a surprise." But the look on his face told her that he wasn't surprised at all. "Is something wrong?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir. And it's my entire fault."  
  
"Is it really?" He wondered. Ginny didn't bother with the question. "It's Harry. He's hurt. He's lost too much blood. Ron's taking him to the Hospital Wing now." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Come with me." Together, the professor and student walked down the stone halls o fHogwarts, until they were right outside the infirmary.  
  
"He should already be in there, professor." Ginny said, as the older man gazed at her. "Yes, I'm sure he is. But you must listen to me, Virginia." Ginny looked into his eyes, and felt the familiar peace of Dumbledore's presence. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You may have been in the wrong, but you never know what good will come of this."  
  
With these mysterious words, and swept past Ginny and into the infirmary, leaving Ginny with very confused thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wahoo! Finally! There ya go! I hope you enjoy it! I really am sorry it took so long. Tell me if you like. And don't worry; Things will get better for Harry. I promise! I have camp coming up soon, so I might be able to get one more chapter in before I leave. Keep up the great reviews! Tell your other friends about my story.;) lol. Jus pickin. Have fun!  
  
~BabeyRachey  
  
P.S. Do you think I should add a little Ron/Hermione into the story? Lemme know!  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Harry blinked, making sure he was seeing things right. A pure black owl on his bedside table, holding what looked like a muggle envelope, with Block lettering on the front: TO HARRY POTTER 


	8. Healing and Potion Brewing

I am SO SORRY! I should be FLOGGED! I took really long with this chapter, please forgive me! I have been way too busy than whats good for me. Lol. And school starts in less than a week. Drat. Anyway, here ya go, enjoy! And no, I don't own anything. ~BabeyRachey  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 8: Healing and Potion Brewing  
  
Dumbledore swept into the Hospital Wing, leaving Ginny still standing in the hall, before she came to her senses and followed him. When she entered, Dumbledore, Madame Promfrey, Mrs.Weasley and Ron were all around a bed, talking quietly.  
  
Harry was, Ginny was sure, in the bed. But why weren't they doing anything to help him?  
  
"I have some Blood Replenishing potion, headmaster." Madame Promfrey was saying. "But these two here. . ." She shot Ron and Mrs.Weasley a cold look. "Told me not to administer it, and refused to let me do so!" Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  
  
"Ah, but you see, Poppy. If you had administered the potion, you would not only have replenished his blood, but poisoned it."  
  
Madame Promfrey looked aghast. "I would never, Headmaster! Me? Poison a student?" Dumbledore silenced her with a look. "I'm afraid," He spoke, "that Harry here has developed a rather severe allergy to Fluxweed. As common as it is, It would not have been wise to administer any potion that might contain such a plant."  
  
Madame Promfrey looked horrified, than pitying at the young, pale boy on the bed. "Are you sure?" She whispered. "Yes, I am sure." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"I can heal him, Dumbledore. But I need blood replenishing potion. Without it. . ." She trailed off. "Don't you have any in store made with Pliariweed?" Ron cried, looking desperate. The healer sent him a scathing look. "Pliariweed is very rare, Mr.Weasley. I do not often make potions with it. But I know that Professor Snape always carries some in his store room."  
  
"Could you make some?" Mrs.Weasley asked. "Make some for him. It's the only way!"  
  
"I am not a potions master, must I remind you. I am a healer. I simply use the potions." With that the nurse scurried into her office, looking teary and affronted. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Do not worry, any of you. Harry will be fine." He assured them. "How can you be sure?" Ginny asked, looking stricken. "He's lost a lot of blood! We don't have any potion! Madame Promfrey can't do anything to help him anymore!"  
  
"Ms.Weasley, may I remind you that I do have a very talented potions master here at this school?" Dumbledore said firmly, but caringly. Ginny suddenly realized. "Oh! You're going to. . ."  
  
"You must excuse me for a minute; I believe I have an appointment with a certain professor" With that last word, Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape was sitting in his office, going through his supplies, sorting them, discarding anything useless.  
  
"Tenderfoot. . . Treeroot. . . I can toss that." He muttered. "Abertongue. . . I'll need that." He picked up a small flask that was filled with a light yellow powder. "Pliariweed. I don't know why I keep it around. I never use it." He moved to throw it away.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Severus jumped, nearly causing the bottle in his hand to fall. Steadying it, he looked up into Dumbledore's amused, blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't sound so happy to see me, Severus." The younger man scowled. "What do you want?" He set the bottle of Pliariweed down on his desk. "As you can see I'm busy." Dumbledore looked at the flask. "Actually, it seems as though I came right on time."  
  
Snape sneered. "Is that so? What do you want?" He asked again. "I need a potion brewed." The older man said shortly, hiding a smile. "Is that so?" "Your vocabulary seems rather limited today, Severus." Snape just sneered.  
  
"What must I make this time?"  
  
"Blood Replenishing potion for Poppy. She is in dire need of it."  
  
"Nonsense!" Snape snarled. "I gave her several bottles a week ago!" "Indeed you did, Severus." said Dumbledore. "But something, I'm afraid, has come up. We have a certain, er, patient who needs medical care. He has a very severe allergy to Fluxweed."  
  
To his disgust, Snape felt a hint of pity. An allergy to Fluxweed made certain aspects in life very difficult.  
  
"All right. I'll do it. It'll be ready in two hours time."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Severus."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next two hours were very tense. Ginny paced in front of Harry's bed, while Mrs.Weasley and Ron sat beside it, looking ashen faced. They were all lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Those thoughts were rudely interrupted with the Hospital Wing door being slammed open. Snape entered, quickly followed by Professor Dumbledore. Relief swept through everyone.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Weasley's." Snape said, stopping short. "Which one of you messed up this time? Fred? George?"  
  
Ginny just shook her head, trying to ignore the stinging of threatening tears, and stepped aside from the bed, letting Snape see the occupant. If he was surprised, Snape didn't show it. "Mr. Potter. I see." Snape raised an eyebrow. At that moment Madame Promfrey came bustling out of the office.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape! You're here! Did you finish it already, then?" Snape nodded. "Here you are. Non-Fluxweed Blood Replenishing potion. Good day." He shoved the bottle into the Healer's hands, and without another word, turned around and swept out the door once more.  
  
"Well then." Said Mrs.Weasley, looking startled, stared at the door where the potions master had left. "That was. . .nice." Madame Promfrey moved towards the still boy on the bed, drawing everyone's attention back to Harry. Uncorking the bottle, Madame Promfrey pulled Harry into a sitting position, and poured a little of the potion down his throat.  
  
"There we go." Said Promfrey, looking pleased. "It should start working any second now." Indeed, in a matter of seconds Harry's color started returning, making it look as though he was only sleeping. "Well, he's fine now. All he has to do it wake up."  
  
"Wait!" Ron cried as she turned to leave. "What about his knee?" "His knee?" Madame Promfrey echoed in puzzlement. "He sprained his knee or something, too. He fell over a log he said." Ron told her.  
  
The healer then turned back to the bed and pulled down the covers. She tried to roll up his pant leg, but it was to swollen. Using a severing charm, she ripped off the pant leg right above his knee. Ginny turned away, feeling sick. Everybody gasped.  
  
Harry's kneecap was at a weird angle, his leg twisted. It was colorfully bruised, and very swollen. "Ouch." Ron said, wincing in sympathy. Madame Promfrey said nothing. She muttered a spell, and waved her wand. The swelling went down slightly. Twice more she used the spell, and the swelling went down. She then grasped his leg and gave a pull, making everyone gasp.  
  
Harry's leg was straightened, though still slightly swollen and still bruised. Pulling some salve out of her pocket, Madame Promfrey rubbed it over his knee. "That'll have to do. It will be sore for a while. But he'll be fine. Just no quidditch for the rest of the summer. Got it?" She gave Ron a glare. "His knee must heal properly."  
  
As the healer left, everybody turned back to Harry. The boy stirred, groaned, and opened his eyes. "Hey." He croaked, and then cleared his throat. "Where are we?"  
  
"Hogwarts, dear. In the hospital wing." Mrs.Weasley told him. "You gave us quite a fright." "I'm sorry." Mrs.Weasley gave him a motherly smile. "It's not your fault dear." She patted his shoulder. "And you are all better now."  
  
Harry gazed around at everyone. Dumbledore, who was standing quietly behind the Weasley's, gave him a small smile, and a nod. Harry grinned back. But then Harry's gaze turned to Ginny, who was watching him carefully, and his expression hardened. Turning away from her, he spoke. "So, when can I get out of here?"  
  
"Madame Promfrey wants you to stay the night, just in case." Dumbledore spoke, startling the Weasley's, who hadn't noticed him. Harry just nodded. "Of course, the Weasley family would be welcome to stay, too."  
  
"Of course we will!" Mrs.Weasley said at once. "I don't want to make you feel obligated. . ." Harry started. "Nonsense, Harry" Mrs.Weasley interrupted, "We want to stay." He just shrugged.  
  
Ginny, who was battling tears, said nothing. Normally, she would have loved to stay at Hogwarts for a day or two. But with everything. . . Ginny shook her head. "Something wrong?" Her head snapped up. Harry had been watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What?" She said, not meeting his eyes. Everyone looked at the two of them. "I asked if anything was wrong." Harry said again, a touch of anger in his voice. "You were shaking your head. Do you not want to stay?"  
  
Ginny hesitated, her mother and brother shooting her threatening looks.  
  
"Of course I do." She said meekly, looking at her shoes. Choosing not to reply he turned to the rest of them. "I'm feeling rather tired. Would you mind if I went to sleep now?" Mrs.Weasley just nodded, and started shoving everyone away from Harry's bedside.  
  
But it was some time after the curtains were closed around his bed that Harry closed his eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he slept, The three Weasley's decided to run back to their house for a few items they would need. Using Dumbledore's office, they flooed back to the Burrow to see a frantic Bill and Charlie conversing with each other.  
  
"You have no idea where they went?"  
  
"No, neither do Fred and George."  
  
"Do you think. . . Mum!"  
  
Charlie turned as his mother came tumbling out of the fireplace, quickly followed by Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Where were you? Does it have something to do with Harry? Is everything all right?"  
  
Mrs.Weasley dusted herself off. " Hogwarts, yes, and yes."  
  
"Why were you at Hogwarts? What happened?" Charlie asked, pulling out a chair for his mother, who sat down in it with a sigh, and covered her face with her hands. ""It's Harry." Ron finally spoke. "We found him in the woods, he had a messed up knee and was scratched up. On the way back he started looking sick." Ron paused, remembering how pale and weak Harry had looked. "I noticed a cut on his hand, and then he fainted. He lost a lot of blood, so we took him to Hogwarts."  
  
Feeling rather weak himself, Ron sat down. "He's fine now. But he has to stay over night. We're going to stay too."  
  
Relieved, Bill and Charlie both smiled. "Of course we are. When do we leave?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ack. That's all I can do for now. Sorry, I didn't get to use that hint, but I PROMISE it will be in the next one! That's the hint for the next one then. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! ~BabeyRachey 


	9. Conversations

Ok! It's finally here! I'm going to TRY and update more often, but it's been hard for me. Thank you to all the reviewers, you've been great! Keep it up! ~BabeyRachey  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 9: Conversations  
  
The Weasley's rushed around the house, gathering this and that for their overnight stay. All of them were busy packing but one. Ginny sat glumly on her bed, looking around at her belongings as though they were foreign.  
  
'How did it all get like this?' She wondered. The first week or so of the summer had been fantastic. She had gotten to know Harry. Not Harry the celebrity, but Harry the person. Now she had messed everything up again. 'You don't deserve him.' The little voice in her mind whispered. 'He offered friendship and you threw it back in his face.'  
  
A lone tear made it's way down her cheek. 'He'll forgive me though. Won't he? He has to!' Ginny stood up resolutely, hoping that it was true. She had nearly made it to the door before the little voice cruelly responded  
  
'No he doesn't . . .'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry gave out a groan, though nobody was there to hear. His eyes tightly shut; he grimaced at the pain that had suddenly shot through his leg, waking him. He didn't remember ever feeling so tired, even if he had felt pain. Carefully opening his eyes he looked up at the blurry, high roof of the infirmary.  
  
Slowly his mind cleared from the residue of sleep. And though his vision was blurred, the pictures in his head were quite clear. Ginny yelling at him, him running through the woods, waking up in the infirmary, Ginny . . . 'Stop!' He told himself, and he gingerly began to sit up. Reaching out, he grabbed his glasses and put them on, and looked around. Had he been swallowing anything, he would have choked when he saw what was on his bed-side table.  
  
Harry blinked, making sure he was seeing things right. A pure black owl on his bedside table, holding what looked like a muggle envelope, with Block lettering on the front: TO HARRY POTTER.  
  
Though he was trembling with dread, he reached out and took the letter. Opening it, he felt fear begin to crawl up his spine as he recognized the handwriting. Every cell in his body told him to rip it up and throw it away, never to read it. But as though on their own accord his eyes traveled down and began to read.  
  
'Are you happy now? Are you happy that you're alive and he's not? You don't deserve to be here, in the wizarding world. You're a menace! I am going to do everything in my power to keep you from killing anyone else who is innocent! Watch your back, You never know when you might turn around and see me stabbing at it.'  
  
Harry couldn't stop the shiver of fear, or the ache of guilt. He held on for a few seconds, though, before He let the tears flow. He did not sob, but tears flew swiftly down his cheeks, soaking the collar.  
  
After several minutes, Harry gave a large sniff and dried his eyes. He missed Ginny's comfort that she always had after he had a nightmare. The knowledge that she understood what he was going through. With a tortured sigh, He threw himself back into his pillow.  
  
'I don't get it.' He thought. 'What happened? Why did Ginny say all those things?'  
  
'Maybe you should've talked to her and found out.' The little voice in his mind piped up. Deciding not to argue, especially with himself of all people, he groaned. 'I know. I wasn't very nice earlier; I'll make it up when she comes back.' Feeling slightly less depressed, Harry felt himself fall nearly to sleep before his mind responded  
  
'If she comes back . . .'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron stumbled out of the fireplace, his face covered with soot and his stomach rolling. Quickly pulling himself together, he realized he had flooed in to the Gryffindor Common Room once again. Unfortunately, he didn't move away fast enough and was soon knocked over by an equally sooty Bill.  
  
"Watch it!" He grumbled as he got up from the floor. Bill grinned. "It's not my fault you didn't move." Ron just glared and stomped resolutely through the portrait and toward the infirmary.  
  
When he reached it, he entered quietly, and saw that Harry was indeed still asleep. 'Or asleep again . . .' He thought when he saw the tearstains on Harry's cheeks and the glasses still on his friends face. He nearly turned away when he saw an open letter and envelope on Harry's bed-side table.  
  
Curious, he walked over and picked it up. What he read made his blood run cold. His hands fisted at his sides and the paper wrinkled where he held it too tight. He was still staring at the paper in fury when his Mother, Bill, and Ginny entered.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter?" His mother inquired, surprised at the anger and disbelieving look on her youngest son's face. Whirling around, he shoved the paper at them.  
  
"That . . . Those. . . Them. . .That." Ron was almost beyond words with his anger. "IDIOTIC, NO GOOD, LOUSY, B-"  
  
"Ron!" Mrs.Weasley scolded sharply before taking the letter from Ron's hand. Bill and Ginny read over her shoulder. All of them of them went pale in unison. "Has he read it Ron?" Bill asked, anger tingeing his voice as well. Ron nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes. It was open on the bedside table. And . . ." He nodded toward Harry and they all saw the evidence of his tears. Shaking her head, Mrs.Weasley folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket.  
  
"I'll show it to Dumbledore. Perhaps he can do something." She looked at all her children, and the one child on the bed who was as close to her heart as any of them. "Bill, Ron, you come with me. Ginny, you stay here. We'll be in Dumbledore's office if you need us. "  
  
With barely a nod, Ginny sat down on the stool beside Harry's bed. She barely even registered the fact that they had left. Her mind was whirring with the harsh words of the letter, her own harsh words, and the words of the one person she loved the most.  
  
'Not love.' She scolded herself. 'Just . . . intense respect and care of well being.' It even sounded stupid in her head. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
He head snapped up and she stared in surprise at Harry's sleepy yet alert face.  
  
"Y-Yes?" She asked, cursing herself mentally for stuttering.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny was so shocked by that simple statement that she nearly fell off the stool. Shifting to balance herself, she caught Harry's quiet chuckle. Totally startled, she gaped at him.  
  
"W-What did you say?"  
  
Harry would have laughed at the look on her face had it not been for the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
Now Ginny looked confused. "For what? YOU didn't do anything!" But Harry shook his head adamantly. "No. I ignored you earlier, and I was mean. I was hurt, and I still am. But I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny was humbled by his apology. He had done nothing, and she had gotten what she deserved, yet he was apologizing to her.  
  
"I am too, Harry. I didn't mean those things I said. I was angry, and upset, and I felt rejected." Ginny felt tears sting the back of her eyes but she continued in a steady voice. "I had no idea what had happened, and I was rude. I was cruel." Her voice broke, but she didn't stop. "I didn't stop to think you had a reason. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Harry knew in his heart he already had, and it melted when he looked at her grieving, heartbroken face.  
  
Ginny jumped slightly when a hand took hers, and she looked up into the smiling face of the one person she trusted above anyone else. Looking into his eyes, she knew things were back to normal. Something in those eyes stirred, and she couldn't look away. She barely noticed that she had gotten up and moved to sit on the bed.  
  
Harry kept his eyes locked in hers as she settled beside him. He had never felt so at peace, so energetic, so alive. They got closer, Harry sat up a little straighter, Ginny bent down a little.  
  
"Ginny . . ." Harry said softly. They were nearly nose to nose. "I-"  
  
Ron burst through the door loudly and Ginny sprang up like a rabbit being chased by a fox. Both her and Harry were blushing furiously. Harry couldn't help the stab of annoyance towards Ron. Couldn't he have waited another minute?  
  
Ron looked curiously at the blushing pair, but decided not to comment. "You're awake!" He said brightly to Harry. "I thought you'd sleep into tomorrow for sure!" Harry shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
"I couldn't sleep if you drugged me." Harry said happily, with a look at Ginny, who was looking adamantly at her shoes. "Not for a minute."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Lol. You guys have been great, and very patient. Thanks to ALL my reviewers! I love you all! The next one won't take quite so long! Hehe. ~BabeyRachey  
  
Preview for the Next Chapter: Harry entered the kitchen, to find Ginny already there with two steaming mugs of tea. He smiled at her as he sat down. "It's good to be back." 


	10. Changed Views

See! I Told you it would be up sooner! lol. Thanks to all the Reviewers! You rock my world.;) ~BabeyRachey  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 10: Changed Views  
  
For the rest of that afternoon, Ginny and Harry sat together. The rest of the Weasley's were relieved to see them back to the way things were. But both Harry and Ginny realized that something was very different, even if they wouldn't admit it.  
  
When in the company of others, Harry would sneak glances at Ginny, then look away pretending he hadn't. Ginny would sit beside Harry and look discreetly at him, blushing and looking away every few seconds. Luckily, nobody else seemed to notice this abnormal behavior.  
  
That night, after Madame Promfrey had shooed a reluctant Ginny from Harry's bedside, Harry lay mentally berating himself for his actions.  
  
'You can't look at her like that! She's Ron's sister for crying out loud!' He shouted in his mind. But he couldn't help thinking of Ginny's beautiful smile, the way her eyes shone when she laughed, how her hair . . .  
  
"Stop it!" He said out loud, hitting his head with his hand. He had just patched things up with her, and he was thinking the craziest things. As if he was in lo-. Harry stopped his mind in mid-thought. He wasn't even going to go there.  
  
But Harry thought of the past week of summer. She had been so understanding, so peaceful, so willing to listen. Harry sighed and leaned into his pillow. Things were different between them. Not uncomfortable, but different.  
  
Had he ever noticed before that the two bottom front teeth were slightly crooked? Had he ever noticed that her green eyes had specks of gold? Or that she had a dimple in her right cheek when she smiled?  
  
Frustrated with himself and not sure how to handle these new observations, Harry fell once again into a restless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Even as Harry was debating with himself, Ginny was lying restlessly on her bed, unable to settle down. Her mind kept spinning, filled with Harry's words, his face.  
  
Sure she had had a crush on him for the past four years, but this was insane. She couldn't stop thinking of that moment in the infirmary, when he had forgiven her. When they had been nose to nose, her looking into his dreamy, emerald eyes.  
  
Trying to jar these memories, Ginny sat up suddenly, but all she felt was a slight lightheadedness. "Just what I need . . " She muttered into the darkness. Leaning back against the headboard of her bed, Ginny stared into nothingness, her eyes unfocused.  
  
Harry. . . Harry. . . Harry. . .  
  
His name resounded in her head, which was filled with images of him from the past four years.  
  
When she first saw him when she was ten, when he came over to the Burrow, Seeing him in the hospital bed only that very day. . .  
  
Resigned to the fact that it wouldn't stop, Ginny reached over and pulled out her diary from her overnight bag, along with a quill and some ink.  
  
'Dear Diary' She wrote, 'Have I got a story and a half to tell you . . . '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a smile and a feeling of great contentment, which only ebbed slightly when he realized he was still in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. With a groan he starting to swing his legs out of bed, only to be stop by a shooting pain go through his leg.  
  
Tenderly lifting the sheets, Harry grimaced when he saw his knee. Though it was now straight, it was bruised and still slightly swollen, painful to even touch.  
  
Looking around, Harry didn't see anyone there, so ever-so-slowly he shifted, and gingerly set his feet on the cold, stone floor. He started stand, only to collapse back onto the bed with a sharp cry of pain. Sweat beaded his upped lip from the exertion.  
  
Madame Promfrey hurried over to his bed and immediately knew what he had tried to do.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter, That wasn't a very smart thing to do now, was it?"  
  
Harry only looked at her. Taking pity on him, the healer squelched her amusement, and helped him sit back up on the bed, and waved her wand. Harry immediately felt the pain in his knee fade.  
  
"Can I get up now?" He asked, letting a little bit of a whine into his voice.  
  
"Certainly not! You're leg cannot hold up to that much strain. You did a nice little number on your knee, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry sighed, leaning back against his pillows. " I thought I was supposed to be leaving today!" Madame Promfrey raised an eyebrow. "You are, indeed." "But how can I if you won't even let me out of bed?!" Harry cried, frustrated. He felt fine, at the moment.  
  
Madame Promfrey went back to her office, and came back with a pair of crutches. Harry's eyes widened. "Uh-uh. I'm not going around on those for the rest of the summer!" The healer clicked her tongue disapprovingly.  
  
"Perhaps not all of it, but most of it." She leaned them beside Harry's bedside table. "Unless you don't want to play Quidditch this school year. . ." Harry instant shut his mouth, which he had opened to argue.  
  
Harry was saved from further lecture by the Weasley family bursting through the Infirmary doors. Harry couldn't help but grin. Fred and George had apparently done something to Bill's hair, which was now bright blue. Mrs.Weasley was scolding the twins, Charlie and Ginny were barely holding in their laughter, and Bill looked mutinous.  
  
"Hey, guys." Harry greeted as they got closer. Ginny immediately took her seat beside him. Harry smiled at her before turning back to the others.  
  
"Hey Bill," He grinned, unable to help himself, "I like what you did with your hair. It really brings out your eyes."  
  
Fred and George hooted with laughter, along with Ginny and Charlie. Even Mrs.Weasley seemed to be hiding a smile. Bill grunted grumpily, sending them into more heaves of laughter.  
  
After they had calmed down, Harry spoke up again. "So, can we leave now?"  
  
Mrs.Weasley looked to Madame Promfrey, who was now rechecking Harry's knee. After several moments she stood up and gave them a small smile.  
  
"Yes, you can leave. But," Her voice turned stern. "You will use your crutches until you come see me again in eight weeks. Is the understood? And no Quidditch." Harry nodded reluctantly.  
  
Gingerly, he sat up and took the crutches. As he stood, he felt his knee become weightless. But as soon as he put it on the ground, the pain returned, sharp and stabbing.  
  
"The spell will last for two weeks, Mr. Potter." Madame Promfrey explained. "By then, you better have learned common sense. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Harry mock saluted. Madame Promfrey shook her head, but smiled.  
  
"Very well. Now what are you still doing here? Shoo!" Harry left as quickly as possible on his crutches, following the excited, and relieved, Weasley family. Ginny hung back to walk with him.  
  
"We're going to Flitwick's office." She said. Harry looked at her in surprise. "Why?" "So you don't have to go up the stairs." Ginny explained, looking sympathetic. Harry frowned. He hadn't thought about getting up and down stairs.  
  
"It'll be fine!" Ginny said quickly, seeing the look on his face. "Mum is going to set you up a bed on the couch, until you can navigate the stairs well enough." Harry nodded, but inside he winced. He had been such a burden on the Weasley's already.  
  
Entering Flitwick's office, Mrs.Weasley quickly found the pot of floo powder. "Here Bill, Charlie, you two go first." Throwing the powder into the fire, Bill shouted 'The Burrow!", Charlie quickly following.  
  
"Ok, Harry, You next."  
  
Supporting the crutch under his arm, Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. He stepped in and had the familiar feeling of comfortable warm flames flicking about him. Holding tightly to his crutches, he cried, "The burrow!"  
  
Harry felt the familiar spinning, and felt his crutches hit his legs. Suddenly, he was being coughed out at the Weasley's and being caught by a blue-haired Bill.  
  
"Thanks." He coughed, trying to right himself. "No problem." Bill replied, helping the black-haired boy regain his feet. Luckily, he moved in time to keep Ron from falling back into him. Ginny quickly followed, then Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"You all right, Harry?" Ginny inquired. "Fine." He answered, still feeling slightly nauseous. Floo powder wasn't one of his favorite ways to travel. After several moments, he looked up to see the smiling face of Ginny. He grinned.  
  
"Everything is perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it! Sorry if it's kinda short. Tell me what you think! Please review! And I will have some Ron and Hermione, give me time! :-P Thanks to everyone! And, ack, I'm really bad at this. I didn't use that hint. Arg. It'll come up, eventually. Toodles, and sry!  
  
~BabeyRachey  
  
Hint for the Next Chapter: Harry lay in the darkness of the living room, Sirius sleeping protectively at his feet. He heard Ginny's soft footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ginny?" He called softly. The door to the living room opened a crack. "Harry?" "I'm awake, Gin." 


	11. No Need To Speak

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! I know this took forever! I had vacation and a whole bunch of stuff going on. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO sorry! Ack! I will try and update sooner. Promise!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stepping Sideways  
  
Chapter 11: No Need To Speak  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably on the Weasley's living room sofa, trying not to wake Sirius who was also on the couch. The knee brace that Madame Promfrey had placed on him was beginning to itch, and he wasn't tired in the least.  
  
Resigning himself to a rather sleepless night, Harry sighed and relaxed, letting his mind wander. Immediately, it latched onto the one thing Harry was trying to stop thinking about.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Harry muffled a groan at the thought. He had been thinking about too much lately. Sure they had become better friends, closer than he expected. She was always there to listen, and was the sweetest person Harry knew. But she was Ron's sister for crying out loud!  
  
Harry's thoughts turned once again to the moment they had had in the Infirmary. How close they had gotten . . .  
  
Not bothering to muffle it this time, Harry groaned in frustration, unable to block out the picture in his mind of what had almost happened.  
  
Ginny had just been so beautiful, almost angelic sitting beside, looking so sad. Had it not been for Ron interrupting. . .  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to erase this train of thought.  
  
'Ron's sister. Ron's sister. Ron's sister.' He kept repeating in his head.  
  
Harry suddenly sat up sharply, his knee giving a pang of protest, as he heard somebody moving upstairs. It only took a few seconds for him to realize who it was, and he smiled.  
  
Harry lay in the darkness of the living room, Sirius sleeping protectively at his feet, as He heard Ginny's soft footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ginny?" He called softly. The door to the living room opened a crack.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm awake, Gin." Harry answered, feeling soothed at the sound of her soft, melodious voice.  
  
Ginny pushed the door the rest of the way open, tiptoeing to Harry's side. Harry automatically scooted over, giving her room to sit down. "Couldn't you sleep either?" He said with a soft smile. Ginny just shook her head.  
  
"I'm not even remotely tired." She said; Harry nodded in agreement. "Me neither."  
  
There was an awkward silence, making Harry wish he was as clever as Hermione, who would definitely have something to say.  
  
"Look-"Harry stated, just as Ginny did the same. The two stared at each other before breaking into muffled laughter. "You go first." Ginny said, falling silent and looking patient. Harry sighed and tried to think of exactly what to say.  
  
"The other day," He started nervously, not looking her in the eye. "You know, when we were in the infirmary?" Ginny nodded, flushing ever so slightly. Harry swallowed, Hard.  
  
"You see," He said, looking up, and froze. Ginny's face was only inches from his. He could feel her warm breath tickle his cheek. Time seemed to freeze as they just stared at each other.  
  
Harry had never seen someone look so beautiful, so angelic, or innocent. Ginny's Hair was slightly tousled, a sign of restlessness, her eyes transfixed and wide. She sat in a simple nightgown, but Harry could swear he had never seen anything so breathtaking.  
  
Ginny sat across from him, the same type of thoughts going through her mind.  
  
She had always slightly idolized Harry, but now he looked like a god. Wearing only sleep pants and a stunned expression, she had never seen him look so handsome, so adorable. His messy hair was the same, and his glasses were the same. But his eyes seemed greener, sharper. His expression was like a puppy that was just trying to walk, and landed flat on his belly.  
  
And though they never broke eye contact, Ginny noted that his muscles weren't anything to laugh at either. He was toned, but not overly muscled, which she knew came from extensive Quidditch training. She tried not to notice how good he looked without a shirt on.  
  
Harry hesitantly leaned closer, never breaking his gaze. Closer. . .  
  
His breath hitched slightly and Ginny's eyes closed halfway.  
  
Harry gently pressed his lips against hers, enjoying the feeling for a moment, before pulling back.  
  
The stared at each other once again, both breathless.  
  
Harry felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of him. Which, he thought, someone had. The kiss may have been short, but it seemed to hold everything that Harry had been holding inside of him. Little fireworks had gone off behind his eyes and his mind had gone completely blank. Except for one thought,  
  
That this felt incredible, and exactly right.  
  
Ginny lifted one hand and pressed to her mouth, savoring the flavor of her first kiss. It had been so much more, so much better than she had even imagined. Still feeling slightly light headed, Ginny reveled in that moment.  
  
She had been kissed by the boy she cared about most. The one person she had been wanting for the past four years. Kissed . . . and Harry had been the one to kiss her. Not the other way around.  
  
Feeling almost giddy, Ginny smiled at Harry, who still looked rather shell shocked.  
  
"That. . . " She breathed, "Was incredible."  
  
Harry could only nod, but was pleased that she wasn't revolted.  
  
"Do you. . .?" He started.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said immediately, making Harry chuckle. "I haven't even finished the question yet!" He said playfully, feeling giddy himself. "Do you mind?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, puzzled. "Mind what?"  
  
Harry flushed and looked at his hands. "That. . . That I. . ." He fumbled. "That I feel about you this way?" He finally said hesitantly. Ginny could have laughed at the absurdity.  
  
"Not at all." She said with conviction, then her voice turned soft. "I've been dreaming of, wanting this for a long time."  
  
Harry looked up at her, surprised. "You have?" Still unable to completely believe this was happening. The red-head nodded, looking at the boy with such admiration that Harry blinked.  
  
Harry tentatively cupped her face with one hand.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ginny leaned into his hand, feeling happier than she had in her entire life. "What will we tell the others?" She wondered out loud. Harry frowned. "I don't know. Maybe we should give it a few days, you know. Until we get things figured out ourselves."  
  
Ginny quickly agreed, liking the sound of it herself. At least they had something to figure out. Harry suddenly yawned, feeling suddenly sleepy. Ginny, starting to feel tired herself, laughed softly.  
  
"I'll let you get to sleep." She said, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams, Harry." "G'Night." He answered, not breaking his gaze as she stood.  
  
Sirius quickly pretended to be asleep. He had witnessed the whole thing, of course. A puppy dog smile crossed his face. This would definitely be teasing material. He was also relieved that Harry had found someone to make him happy.  
  
Harry never noticed Sirius' alertness. He was still staring at the door through which Ginny had exited, a feeling of joy overwhelming him, as well as sleepiness.  
  
"Sweet Dreams." He echoed, before falling into peaceful unconciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! I hope you like it! I'm not going to put a clue up for the next chapter, sorry! I'm not altogether sure how I want to put it together. Anyway, thanks for being patient. Love to all me reviewers! Toodles!  
  
~BabeyRachey 


	12. Falling Into Place

I am SO SO SO Sorry for the long wait. I have had such a case of writers block for this story, and things have been so hectic. Then my computer crashed….Shakes head I know… That is NO Excuse! NO excuse! I beg you from the bottom of my heart to forgive me. This story is going to be shorter than I originally planned… but I'm going to make it good. I Promise! J Ok… So here goes!

* * *

Stepping Sideways

Chapter 12: Falling Into Place

Ginny felt herself start to wake the next morning, and snuggled sleepily into her pillows. She didn't want to get up… not yet. She felt so warm, and cozy. But her mind wouldn't let her be, and she resigned herself to getting up. She stretched and wondered where this fuzzy feeling had come from…

Wracking her brain, it suddenly came back to her.

Harry…the kiss… talking…

Feeling giddy, Ginny muffled her laughter with her pillow. Oh, last night had been wonderful. Unexpected, but perfect. It had been so sweet, so gentle, and Harry had been so sincere!

Hardly wanting to believe it, Ginny pinched her arm hard. No, it wasn't a dream. Getting out of bed, Ginny did a little dance as she picked out jeans and a t-shirt to wear.

Harry liked her, her! Not Hermione, not Fleur, not anyone else. Her! Turning on her wizard radio, Ginny mouthed along to the Weird Sisters as she got dressed. After brushing her hair, Ginny looked into her mirror, unable to hold back the grin.

"You look lovely, dear." The mirror wheezed, as though very old.

"I know." Ginny laughed, before heading out and down the stairs.

Harry woke suddenly when something cold and wet pressed urgently into his ear. With a startled yelp, Harry sat up quickly. Looking around the miscreant, Harry's wide eyes landed on a large, undeniably grinning, black dog.

"Snuffles!" He protested, whacking Sirius on the head with a pillow. Sirius barked softly, picking up some clothes with his teeth and tossed them at the boy. "What's with you this morning?" Harry grumbled, pulling on the T-shirt. It took a little longer to pull on the jeans, but the charm on his knee was still in place so it didn't hurt.

Once dressed, Harry picked up his crutches and struggled to his feet. 'Accidentally' hitting Sirius with his crutches, Harry made his way toward the kitchen. He stopped, however, when he saw Ginny descending the stairs.

Unable to help himself, he grinned. Barefoot, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he had never seen someone so beautiful. Ginny halted near the bottom, gazing at Harry with a bit of uncertainty. Sirius nudged Harry, obviously signaling him to speak.

"Ah, you look… great." Harry said, smiling. Ginny relaxed and came the rest of the way down. "You too." She said. "Did you sleep all right? The sofa can be a bit lumpy."

Harry laughed. "It was fine. Especially… after what happened last night." He shifted slightly, and Ginny eyes flashed up to meet his. Not saying anything, they both blushed, and headed to the table. Mrs.Weasley had already started cooking, and Harry could small the bacon cooking.

With some assistance, Harry sat down at the table, Ginny sitting next to him. Nobody else, it seemed, had bothered to get out of bed yet.

"So, ah…" Ginny started, but she couldn't think of anything to say. "Um, what are you planning on doing today?" She finally came up with, fiddling nervously with the laid-out silverware.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, petting Sirius with one hand. "Read, play chess… there isn't much I can do with this bloody knee!" HE said, scowling down at it. Ginny laughed softly.

"There are things in the world other than Quidditch, you know." Harry stared at her, as though she'd been hit on the head. "Like what?" Sticking her tongue in her cheek, Ginny couldn't help herself.

"Oh, like your homework. Snape gave you plenty from what I hear." Realizing she was teasing, Harry wrinkled his nose and twisted her ear in retaliation. He laughed at her yelp, and held up his hands in defense when she turned on him.

"Hey, I'm already hurt! I'm handicapped here!" Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped his hand with a spoon. "Oh, I bet you still have some fight in you." The two fell into a comfortable silence.

Swallowing a little, Harry did his best to casually lay his hand over hers. Ginny tensed, at first, but gradually relaxed, flipping her hand over to link with his. Grinning at each other, they didn't say anything. They didn't have to.

Everything was falling perfectly into place.

Still smiling at each other, they didn't notice when Mrs.Weasley came in from the kitchen. Hands full with a plate of bacon, Mrs.Weasley stopped and stared before her eyes filled with happy tears. She smiled at the sight in front of her.

Oh, they looked so good together. And Harry was happy, and smiling. After several moments, Molly cleared her throat and stepped forward. As though shocked, Ginny and Harry let go of each other's hand, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Sleep well, Harry dear?" Mrs.Weasley said, as though nothing had happened. Harry nodded, willing the blush to leave his cheeks.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley." He looked back at Ginny, who was trying to blush as well.

"It was wonderful." Ginny met his gaze once more, and smiled. Everything was wonderful. Perfect. Everything was falling into place, just the way she dreamed.

Grabbing a piece of bacon, she broke it in half and handed a piece to Harry.

"Yes, yes it was." She said softly, so only Harry could hear.

Feeling better than they had in months, the two eagerly waited the day that was to come.

* * *

There you go! Viola! I hope it's long enough….and I once again apologize for the wait. I'll try and get the next one up sooner. Promise! Please read and review! I love you all, my reviewers! Thanks for all the help and encouragement. Toodles!

- BabeyRachey


	13. Warning Please Read!

Warning:

I know I have people who like this story out there, but I have gotten no reviews. I honestly don't know if anyone even really likes this story. So, this is my warning:

If you WANT me to continue writing this story, LET ME KNOW, and I WILL.

However, if I don't get enough people interested, I'll discontinue it. I might just cut it short anyway, with only one or two more chapters.

Let me know what you guys think, I apologize for not posting this notice sooner. I've been busy.

PLEASE let me know what you think. I don't want to leave a story open-ended, but I don't want to waste my time on a story nobody will read.

Thank you everyone.

Sincerely,

BabeyRachey


End file.
